Erika Lastalia
Summary A character made by FateAlbane. Namely, for the Mirage Saga, one amongst a series of verses currently being developed by said user. She's the eccentric president of the Student Council in the L:D/D:N academy and also the daughter of their leader, Lord Lastalia. Appearance Erika is a young female with red long hair that goes down to the height of her hips, becoming slightly darker as it goes down. She has bangs that frame her face somewhat. She wears a customized Sky-Blue version of the Female Uniform in the L:D/D:N (Life:Day/Death:Night) academy, complete with detached sleeves and an accessory similar to a gauntlet of sorts. Unless absolutely necessary, she hardly ever uses the Night version of the uniform. She also wears a ocean blue ribbon around her neck that seems to bear some importance to her. Erika's outfit is complete with a white skirt and she also wears white boots embellished with wings - or feather-like - decoration. Personality If the students of the academy had to sum Erika in a single word, it would probably be "Overwhelmer". Normally, she is a frank - if a bit too blunt - and direct person with a "No nonsense" sort of attitude. She will hardly disrespect anyone openly, though she tends to look down on others and keep it to herself. She's also sort of a loner, as she prefers working by herself unless she is well aware of the other side's capabilities in advance. That's where the Overwhelmer comes from. While Erika is willing to cooperate with people if necessary and will do her best in doing so, she also will expect others to do the same. Erika is very strict and, as soon as a task of any sort appears, she will push the others around her to solve it ASAP. Due to many times where she ended up solving things by herself in the past, she developed some sort of enthusiasm with working - being called a workaholic sounds like a compliment to her. Erika can hardly understand the concept of "taking it easy" and if confronted with this sort of reasoning, she'll usually lose interest in the person and consider them a burden in her path. She is skeptical of things and may lose trust in others fairly easily. At the same time Erika dislikes the idea of failing, she usually likes to be proven wrong by someone else, because as she would say: "The sooner I realize the mistake, the faster I'll cut its thread from my life." Erika strongly believes in the idea of changing destiny, though she also believes that it's a force to be reckoned with and only those who challenge it with all they have can fight its judgement. For these reasons, she enjoys associating with people of her own caliber - and stronger - believing that's the best way to improve each other. She also believes that those who receive help, yet do nothing to stand up for themselves, are not deserving of their lifes, due to not only being oblivious to the fact that others also have their own fights to deal with in life, but also "slowing them down". She's somewhat of an unpredictable variable: At times helping those around her, while bringing calamity in other occasions. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C, possibly 4-B Name: Erika Lastalia Origin: EVOLVERSE Age: 19 Gender: Female Classification: Human, Awakened Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Stats, Thread Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Flora, Light, Darkness, Magma, Lightning and Vacuum Manipulation, Can hit the Body, Mind, Soul, Thoughts and Concepts and also heal damage to said things, Immortality (types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly, regenerates from her soul), Intangibility, True Flight, Teleportation, resistance to Destruction at the Sub-Atomic Lvl (took the "Zeroth Rank" skill from Weiss point blank on purpose, and was not even fazed. Said skill can reduce the target to quantum particles.), Telekinesis (casually threw Lucian around), Precognition, Mastery of many different weapons, Energy Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (rather than just watching its flow, she can distort what she sees, change many effects in the flow of Causality at will or outright redirect Cause and Effect. She can also dodge effects as if they were words coming her way.) Attack Potency: Large Star level, possibly Solar System level (Her T. Harmonis can take planets out of their orbits or tear a star like the Sun apart with casual ease. Lotus mentioned that her power should not be that far behind a serious Cristopher, who in turn can fight Abysstracts capable of consuming a Minor Mirage World - which is on the scale of a Solar System.) Speed: MFTL+ (Blitzed Weiss, Linnea and Lucian all at once. The latter of which being capable of reaching speeds around 2 230 000 times SoL). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class, '''possibly Solar System Class''' Durability: Large Star level, possibly Solar System level (Someone's level of Energeia scales to their defensive capacity, making the person's body as resistant to damage as the destruction their powers can bring.) Range: Interstellar, possibly Galactic (Cristopher implied that her power could reach across and cover a Higher Mirage World in its full extension, albeit it would be unable to cause any significant changes in its entire landscape). Stamina: Godlike. Should be much weaker, but still around the same ballpark as Cristopher, who can fight for more than a month against an army of Abysstracts without signs of tiring. Intelligence: High. Erika's a cunning strategist and very profficient in the use of her powers, even coming up with new ways to use them amidst a battle, if she has enough time for that. Always putting an effort to evolve in every possible area has led her to mastering several means of martial arts and battle tactics, incorporating CQC with her own supernatural fighting style if she can't play keep-away. Erika is also a skilled tactician, and excels at finding fatal flaws on techniques. Because she abhors failure or the idea of imperfection, she can pinpoint weaknesses in skills or figure out someone's strategy from the get-go based on a single mistep, even if said flaws aren't immediately apparent for the users themselves. Though young, she is admittedly more qualified for battle than not just the students, but most war veterans in the LD:DN academy - which goes to show that she wasn't taken as Lastalia's right hand person only because she is his daughter. Weaknesses: * If Erika thinks an opponent is much weaker than her, she may turn off certain skills or outright avoid using them on purpose, to see how far they can go with their powers. Equipment * Gen-Particle Ender Weapon: Threads of Fate - Erika's weapon of choice. It bears this name because it uses the fundamental constituent substance of Energeia - the so-called Aetherzons, or Gen-Particles. * Erika can crystallize Gen-Particles into multiple threads or sharp shards. Ultimately, it could be said that not only is her Energeia a weapon, but the world also is. Because Energeia is what makes Reality into possibility, the Threads of Fate bear that same capability. * Ender Weapons are classified as Black, White and Grey - hers has the unique "Iridescent/Kaleidoscope" classification. What this means is that the Threads are a self-evolving weapon that adds properties to itself, re-shaping its own reality and inner workings of the world around it to overcome and ultimately bypass defenses in its way, allowing it to always deal the maximum damage or have as many added properties to it as Erika can develop. * Because it works on the most quintessential level, her weapon would be capable of adapting to anything in-verse, theoretically speaking. * Its limitation is Erika's own understanding of Energeia: While in theory (and practice) the threads can do absolutely anything that Energeia can do, she can't add properties to the thread that she holds no comprehension or domain of. According to Francine, if Erika was met with a power or defense that transcends the horizon of her intellect and knowledge, it's likely that she would be unable to Create a counter property of the same scale to surpass it. Notable Techniques/Attacks * Movement of the Cosmos - Telos Harmonikinesis: Erika's own personal Telekinesis, on a more "meta" level. In the first showings of the technique, Erika did things such as casually throwing a planet against Lucian. The extent of this ability is likely much higher than what she has shown thus far. The maximum output of it is absolutely unknown. * On the Physical: * Erika has shown that her power can redirect energy attacks; compress, rearrange and crush objects or structures as a whole; take planets out of their orbits or even tear a star apart. It can also hold powerful people in place or stop the beating of hearts and the signals of the brain. * The power can also change the path and influence of electrical signals or even the actions of the body as a whole to remotely control the target like a stringless puppet, despite them retaining their conscience. * On another occasion, she has launched students thousands of light years away with a telekinetical push to start their first proper mission: Surviving on their own in a Mirage World and finding their way back without help. * Her power can also tear targets apart, either by just opening wounds or - after adapting to the passive "Zeroth Rank" - by willing them to be torn apart down to the sub-atomic level. * On a more defensive side, it allows the use of Telekinetical Anchoring - through which she avoided being BFRd to a pocket dimension, by holding onto her current coordinates in the 3rd dimension. Despite the Pocket Dimension being created right over her and engulfing everything, this power kept her in place and the effects of the pocket dimension did not manifest because, in truth, she was never taken out of the actual world. * On the Mind and Soul: * Souls and Minds can be forcibly taken out of the host's body, leaving them an empty husk. * By removing thoughts and memories or crushing and distorting them, Erika may induce Amnesia in the opponent regarding various of their powers, techniques and even their battle plan. * By forcibly compressing and merging all of the memories, thoughts and experiences of mind and soul into a single distorted mess of feelings and emotions, she can drive someone insane. The target will be overwhelmed by the sheer ammount of powerful emotions and will be made to relive all the trauma they experienced in their lives. Suffering thought long forgotten and unsconscious feelings will be brought together as one, from the depths of mind and soul. * Destruction: By either crushing or tearing the body and soul apart, the target is broken into innumerable pieces (which are then further broken down to Gen-Particles) and scattered across space and time. * On the Conceptual: * Erika's T. Harmonis is able to move concepts to a certain degree - she admitted however, that there is a notorious gap between her capabilities in using the power against Physical things and her powers in using it against Concepts. * Time Manipulation Negation: After falling for a time stop once, in the next attempt of Linnea, she developed this to forcibly bend and move the notion of Time itself to her will, even as it was completely halted. Later on, she also disrupted the user's ability, as she kept interfering with the concept of Time with her telekinesis: Either "holding the concept in place" (stopping), "pushing it" (time acceleration), "pulling it" (slowing down time), "crushing it with her hand" (compressing) or "making it a loop" by bending time into a circle. This capability to deal with the time manipulation of others while emulating it herself shows that she is actually rather profficient at learning to counter unknown powers in the middle of a battle. * Erika can cause instant death by forcibly tearing apart the concept of Life/Life Force from the intended target. As the victim dies, their images slowly disappear as if they were a jigsaw puzzle whose pieces are taken away by the wind one by one, until the point where they crumble. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Personal Info Date of Birth: June 7 Horoscope/Zodiac: Gemini Birthplace: Unknown. Weight: She's not telling you. Height: "Let's just go with kinda tall." - Chizuru Katsuragi, her ally. Likes: Extremely fond of her ribbon. Her family. Also likes small birds and butterflies and enjoys challenging stuff in general. Being a perfectionist. Dislikes: People who depend on others too much or don't do things by themselves. Lazy people. Pepper. Ribbon haters. The D:N Uniform. Easy things. Failing to get anything short of a perfect result, and failing in general. Eye Color: Emerald. Hair Color: Red. Hobbies: Self-Improvement. Training and Practicing anything. Values: Evolution, Perfection. Status: Alive and Active. Affiliation: L:D/D:N Academy/Lord Lastalia Family: * Lord M. Lastalia * Fidel M. Lastalia Facts about the character - It's been sooo long, Erika. It's funny to look at her initial stats now. I wonder how long it will take me before this profile ends up the way it was before. *whistles* - Erika has several theme songs. One of them is Feed the Machine by Red. Another is Karma Butterfly and Beautiful Stranger by Girl's Generation, among others by the same band. Her main theme song is Red Stars by TBM. Category:Characters Category:FateAlbane's Pages Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Thread Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Emotion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 4